Was it something I said?
by thefallenxX
Summary: Lily has been ignoring Miley and Miley can't figure out why. Was it something Miley said? Was it something that they can't work through? Based off of the song 'Something I Said' by Safetysuit. Liley.


**A/N: Something I Said by Safetysuit. **

_I'm so confused, I must be losing it, this can't be right. I never knew that you could choose to love someone then change your mind. _I thought to myself as I was sitting Indian style on my bed. It's been a week since Lily has talked to me and I can't figure out why she hasn't. I picked up my phone, starring at it wishing she would call.

_Maybe I should call her. _

I sighed, placing the phone down on the bed as I got up. I started to pace back and forth asking myself over and over again what could have happened. Was it something I said? That's it. I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the bed to grab my phone and dialed Lily's number.

_Come on Lily, pick up._

"Hello?" I heard a voice from the other side.

"Lily, it's me Miley."

"Oh, Miley I can't-" before she could finish the sentence I had cut her off.

"Stop and listen. Meet me at the beach in 10 minutes, please. I really need to talk to you." I could literally hear her thinking of an excuse to come with on why she can't go.

She hesitated, "I, I don't know Miley.."

"Please Lily. Just let me talk to you."

I heard Lily sigh. "Fine. I'll meet you there." Then she hung up.

Quickly I went over to my closet and grabbed a zip up hoodie and rushed out my bedroom door, I was literally running down the stairs and sprinting to the beach. Once I got there it was cold and dark, so I decided to pull my hood over my head and cross my arms to try and keep myself warm. I had doubts that Lily wouldn't come. She probably only told me that so she could get rid of me. It's already been more than 10 minutes so I wouldn't doubt that she had ditched me.

"Hi." I turned around to see Lily walking towards me with her arms folded across her chest.

"Hey." She wasn't making any eye contact with me, just staring at her feet.

Finally she looked up at me and it had look liked she had been crying. "So what do you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, "I don't know you tell me since you haven't talked to me in over a week."

"I've already told you once, twice, hell even three times Miley."

I was already confused. What was she talking about?

"I don't understand." Lily had turned away and I could hear her start to sniffle.

"Just never mind Miley. Forget about the past week, okay?" She said while using her sleeve to wipe her face. "You didn't do anything wrong Miley. You never do. So please just forget this." Lily started to turn to walk away, but I unfolded my arms and reached for hers.

"Stop Lily." I said while turning her body around so she was now facing me. "You know I am on your side no matter what you do. So just tell me what happened. What did I do?" she looked away.

"Leave me alone Miley." She pulled her arm away making me let go of my grasp and started to walk away.

"Why is it that every consequence it's your defense on why it's mine!" I yelled after her. She always made me feel like that. That if she was upset over something, even if it didn't relate to me, it was still my fault.

She stopped dead in her tracks; I looked at the water then back at her.

"I could take all this non sense if I knew just why I waste my time with you Lily." I continued, "So I just have to find out, was it something I said to you?"

Still Lily didn't move and I feel my body start to feel like jello.

"Was it something we can't work through?" I asked still yelling in the distance. Even though she wasn't that far away from me, yet it still felt like miles were between us.

Silence. That was all I could hear in the air while the waves from the ocean were washing up on shore. Still Lily hadn't turned around. I was starting to get really impatient about all this. If she doesn't want anything to with me anymore than what was the point of her coming here.

"I am on the line and don't know what to do Lily." I stated. "Just tell me what I did wrong." Finally Lily slowly turned around, but then started to quickly run up to me. I took a step back not knowing what was going to happen.

"I can't believe you Miley. You seriously don't know what's wrong?" she asked with tears streaming down her face. I bit my lip and shook my head. Lily started to shake her head in disbelief while backing up.

I felt really bad right now. I honestly cannot remember what I did or said to her that made her this upset.

"Lily.." I said softly. "I know sometimes I say too much; and sometimes it's not enough. But whatever I said or did I really am sorry." I started to walk towards her.

She took a deep breath, "We can't be friends anymore Miley."

It felt like someone had stabbed me in the heart. I could my stomach start to turn and make me feel uneasy. My breathing became heavier and I could feel my body start to shake. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. If I was so blind to see what I had done, then maybe I didn't deserve her. Even if this is going to kill me, I won't stop her.

I held back my tears and started to nod my head.

"Okay fine." I said pretending like I was okay with it. " Just know that I'll never hold you back from something you want so bad. Even if it kills me, I won't disagree on your decision." I took my sleeve and brought it up to my face wiping the tear that had ran down my cheek.

Lily took another deep breath and looked over the ocean then back at me.

"Goodbye Miley." And with that Lily had turned around, arms folded over her chest, tears streaming down her face and headed back home disappearing into the night.

I just stood there for who knows how long in disbelief. My mind couldn't comprehend on what had just happened.

W_as it something I said? _I thought to myself.

_Or maybe that something was Lily._

I broke out of my thoughts sprinting down the beach towards the direction Lily was walking.

**Flashback:**

**Lily and I were laying on a blanket that was placed on the beach looking up at the stars. Our arms were touching since we were so close and both of us had our hands placed on our stomach. I turned onto my side using my arm to balance me up so I could look at Lily. Lily was still looking at the stars while I had my gaze on her. **

"**I love you Lily." I said softly.**

**She turned her head to look me in the eyes, "No you don't." she protested.**

**A soft smile came upon my face, "Yes I do." Lily turned her gaze back to the stars. **

"**No Miley, you don't." she started. "Give it time and you'll forget about me. You'll forget about us." **

**Enough of this I thought. So I to climb on top of Lily, placing both my hands on her face so she had to look at me.**

"**I promise that I won't forget about you. Nor will I forget about us Lily."**

**A weak smile formed on her lips, and I leaned in to give her a quick, yet passionate kiss on.**

**She pulled away and to lookme in the eyes, "You won't forget about this, promise you won't." she said.**

**I smiled and kissed her again. "I promise I won't."**

**End of flashback.**

_Was it something I said to you?_


End file.
